Mismatched Eyes
by NurdBurger
Summary: Heartland City. A family of 7 moves in, including the twins Asutoraru and Daruku Misutu. When the twins meet Yuma Tsukumo, life will become quite complicated. This is my first FanFic, so please be nice! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

•**Mismatched Eyes•**

**AN: This story contains Human Astral (Asutoraru Takashi), Female Human Dark Mist (Daruku-Misutu Takashi), and soft/moderate AstralxYuma. Has KotorixTetsuo. Everyone is 13, unless I say otherwise.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh!ZEXAL.  
! ¡ ! ENJOY ! ¡ !**

**•Chapter 1-Morning•**

**Hey Guys!** **This is the updated version of my story, since one of my reviews suggested I make my chapters a bit longer. I'm going to try to update this story daily, but I make no promises with it being the end of term and everything. So anyways, I hope the new character descriptions that I put in help! Anyways, say hello to the NEW chapter 1!**

Two mismatched eyes opened to see two more mismatched eyes above them.

"GAH!" The slightly short, skinny boy fell out of bed, landing next to two pale feet.

"Honestly, Astral. Anyone would think you're a klutz." Daruku-Misutu (shortened to Daruku) stared down at Asutoraru (shortened to Astral) with a look of disdain. The turquoise-haired teen got to his feet, pulling his pale turquoise pj's straight.

"Sorry," he murmured. Why was Daruku in her school uniform? Oh, right. Today was their first day of school in Heartland City. Astral groaned. Why did they have to go to another new school? They would just end up leaving in a few months. Like they always did.

"Asutoraru! Hurry up; you'll be late for school!" Called his mum. Astral made a face. He told her to call him Astral countless amounts of times, but she never would.

"Coming, mother." Called Astral back down the stairs. He went back into his bedroom. Daruku was still sitting on his bed.

"What do you want, Daruku?" He sighed. His twin never came into his room. Unless she was giving him something, bullying him, or messing stuff up.

"I just want to wish you good luck on your first day at school. I hope no one picks on you." She smiled widely, unnerving Asutoraru. Since when had his twin cared about his wellbeing? Oh, wait. That's right. Never.

"What-" he began, only to see Daruku running out of his room and down the stairs. He ran out after her, and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"DARUKU!"

**Well, there you go! Chapter 1. I hope that's a better length! (I know, I added like, a sentence). Will update the next chapter soon, sorry for any inconveniences! Saiyonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

•**Chapter 2-Walking•**

**Alright! Chapter 2! I'm on a roll tonight! Maybe I'll even get to do Chapters 3 + 4! Anyways, it would be great to see some reviews coming in, constructive criticism accepted. I want to make this as good as I can! Enjoy!**

Astral walked to school, behind his twin, Daraku (13), and elder sister, Keiko (17), and in front of his brother, Shinichi (15). His baby sister, Yasashi (2), was at home. He rubbed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't've stayed up so late. But, what do you get when all your next-door-neighbour would do is yell "kattobingu da, ore!" every 5 seconds?

"Hey, Kotori! Tetsuo! Wait up!" A boy with big red eyes, black hair with two spikes either side and two red antenna like ones at the front rushed past, calling out to a large boy and a girl with green hair in front of the group. Astral recognised the voice. Was this his neighbour?

"What-ugh, what a rude kid!" Cried Daruku as the boy pushed past her. She mustn't've seen him spin around and make a quick apology, but Astral did. He also saw her run up to him and give him a hard shove in the back before running back to Keiko. The latter giggled, just as mean as Daruku. The red-eyed boy fell over and shouted out in pain as the concrete tore at his palm, elbows and knees, also tearing his pants. What a waste of a perfectly good pair of pants.

"Yuma! Are you ok?" The girl bent down to help him, brushing him off and pressing tissues to his wounds, while the boy threw a dirty look at the family. Astral hid his face, ashamed of his horrible twin sister, who just stuck her tongue out.

Daruku lead the way around the three, head held high. Astral hesitated, wanting to help, but Daruku grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

"Astral, you can't help rude people. They have to learn their lessons!" She hissed at him, and Astral nodded, crestfallen. He took one last look at the trio, and his eyes met the red eyes of the injured boy.

_I'm sorry._

**So, how was that? I really don't want to sound needy, but I need those helpful reviews! Any tips on how to make my writing better?**

**Review, please! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

•**Chapter 3-Friendship•**

**Woo! Chapter 3! I think I'm gonna write a sequel to this story. Any ideas for an OC? And sorry that I haven't written about any duels. I really suck at them! (-.-) Anyways, enjoy my updated Chapter 3!**

Astral walked into his classroom-and right into someone.

"OOF. Oh, sorry. I-" he stopped. It was the boy with the red eyes. He looked up at Astral with surprise, and Astral bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. My sister has an awful temper." Astral said it confidently, but still apologetically. It was true, after all. And what was he supposed to do? Just walk away?

"Oh, that. It's fine." He tried to smile, but Astral could tell it wasn't fine. His hands were both wrapped up in bandages, as were his elbows. He had grazed knees under his torn pants.

"Anyway, my name is Yuma Tsukumo and I love to duel." The boy smiled widely, holding out his hand.

"Asutoraru Takashi, but everyone calls me Astral." Astral gently shook his injured hand, and tried not to cause him any pain. Yuma smiled even more widely, red eyes shining.

"Somehow, I that we're going to be good friends!" He smiled. Astral smiled too.

"Me too. If you listen to me." Yuma growled playfully, and the two started chatting.

The bell rang, and students rushed to their seats before Mr Kay got to class. Yuma pulled Astral over to the seat next to him.

"You can sit here if you want." He pointed to the spare seat, which Astral kindly took. Yuma sat down next to him, just as Mr Kay walked in to start class.

"Alright, students! We have 2 new kids today, Asutoraru and Daruku-Misutu Takashi. Would you care to stand up and say a few words about yourselves?" Daruku stood up first, and smiled.

"My name is Daruku-Misutu Takashi, but people call me Daruku. I'm 13, and I hope to be good friends with many of the people in this classroom!" She winked at Astral before sitting down.

"My name is Asutoraru Takashi, but people call me Astral. I hope I can get to know everyone in this classroom, and hopefully become friends with you all." Astral sat down, smiling at Yuma.

"That was great! You'll fit in fine here!"


	4. Chapter 4

•**Chapter 4-Maths Equation•**

**ALRIGHTY THEN! CHAPTER 4! This chapter is based off the question I had to do in Maths today. Ugh. Anyway, I've tried to write a longer chapter, but this one is going to be short. Sorry. Remember: Constructive criticism not only accepted, but wanted! Enjoy!**

Daraku looked across the classroom to see her brother sitting with the red-eyed boy.

"Traitor," she murmured. She hated her brother anyway, but this only gave her another reason to do so. She looked at them again. Were they-working together?! She was disgusted. Someone related to her BY BLOOD was hanging out with a rude kid who pushed people! She would have her way with both of those boys, and her way was something that no-one wanted.

Meanwhile, Astral and Yuma were working on a particularly difficult maths equation.

"EH?! What's x+yz+ (4z-23x) +2 supposed to equal?" Yuma groaned at the sheet of paper.

"Well, if x=1, y=10, and z=5, it would be 1+10x5+ (23x1-4x5) +2, or 1+50+ (23-20) +2, which would equal 56." Astral jotted his notes down on the sheet of paper. Yuma stared at him, mouth open, and eyes wide.

"How did you do that?!" Astral looked surprised.

"Isn't it easy?" Astral asked Yuma as Mr Kay collected their work.

"Well done, boys! 100%!" He smiled at them. If Astral had turned around, he would've seen his sister break her pencil in fury.

**Sorry, it was shorter than I thought! I hope I capture Dark Mist well in that one! I don't know if I'm gonna write a duel in this fanfic. I might save it for the sequel WHICH I AM WRITING! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Oh- before I forget-if anyone hasn't seen RWBY, they should watch it! It's up to Episode 9, plus 4 trailers. It's an American anime, and it's better than it sounds. **

**Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

•**Chapter 5-Fury and Friends•**

**Yay! I added in POVs! For anyone who doesn't know what a POV is, it's a Point Of View. Oh, and an OC is an Own Creation. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I added Keyshipping in! Enjoy!**

DARAKU'S POV

Grr. Astral went over to that red eyed weirdo's house. Now I won't get to slowly punish him for betraying me. Oh well. At least he's coming home to sleep.

I sigh, and look in the mirror. I see a slender girl with an oval face, one gold eye and one black, spiky black hair with a side fringe and a small ponytail, and dangly silver earrings. Well, at least I'm pretty.

Hang on. If I'm pretty, maybe I can win over the freak and have him as my own. Then I will carefully turn him and all his friends against Astral, then I will punish him some more, then toss the freak away just before we move. And we will move. I will make sure of it.

Ah, the joys of being an evil genius.

ASTRAL'S POV

I'm so glad Yuma invited me to his place. His grandmother, Haru, cooked the best rice balls I have ever tasted. Yuma taught me how to duel, and I even beat him once. He says I'm a natural. I look over at him. We're watching TV, so I decide to start a conversation.

"Yuma?"

"Yeah, Astral?" I take a breath before continuing.

"Please be careful of my sister. She isn't a nice person, and she holds long and harsh grudges. One slip up and your chances of not being on her 'hit-list' are kaput, zilch, nada." I finish with a big dramatic hand gesture for emphasis. Yuma laughs. I laugh with him for a little while, but then he says something.

"I guess when I bumped into her she got real mad, huh?" I nodded, hoping he would leave it at that. But no. He continued.

"I did apologize, but I don't think she heard me. She's got a real temper, that's for sure." He laughed nervously, and looks down at his knees. He sighed and stays still for a while.

"Astral?"

"Yes, Yuma?"

"I know this sounds corny and girly, but can we be best friends?" He twiddles his thumbs, staring at me with his big red eyes. I smile.

"Definitely." Yuma smiled, and Astral quickly took the opportunity and pressed his lips against Yuma's. Yuma made a slight noise, and then started kissing Astral back.

"I'm thinking we can be more than just best friends." The two boys laughed, and curled up on the couch. 

**WHOOP WHOOP! My longest Chapter yet! Aww, I ship them so much! Anyway, check out RWBY, and Review, please! Saiyonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

•**Chapter 6-Nightmares•**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE? This is why no-one should let me write at a bus stop at night. Don't worry; nothing like this happened in real life. I just have a … vivid … imagination. Anyways, I am evil. :3 **

_"ASTRAL!" Yuma screamed for his friend, but he kept walking. "ASTRAL, STOP! PEASE!" He shrieked as his friend stepped onto the road. Yuma looked left and saw a truck speeding towards his friend._

"ASTRAL! NO!" Yuma sobbed as the truck slammed into Astral. He ran out onto the road, and cradled Astral's body in his arms.

"Yuma…" Astral tried to speak, but he started coughing up blood.

"Shh, it's ok. You're gonna be ok." Yuma hugged him tighter. Then a girl walked towards them- and slit Astral's throat.

"NOOOOOOO-"

"GAH!" Yuma tumbled of the couch, and landed on Astral's feet.

"OUCH! What the-" Astral stared down at Yuma, who was pale and trembling, trying to stand up.

"Yuma? Are you OK?" Astral helped his friend stand. His skin was cold and clammy.

"I-I had a bad dream." Yuma shook his head, as if to try and remove the memory.

"Tell me about it." Astral sat Yuma on the couch, and his silver-and-gold eyes met Yuma's red ones. Yuma sighed.

"Well, we were walking. Us two. And then I stopped, and you kept going. Then you were on the road and you-you got hit by a-by a truck. I screamed and ran after you, but someone with black hair-a girl- came and she-she-" Yuma shuddered, but went on. "She slit your throat, Astral. She killed you." Yuma burst into tears and hugged Astral tightly, not showing any signs of wanting to let go. Astral hugged him back, comforting him.

**Yes, the girl in the dream was Daruku. Thought I should clear that up** **now. **

**Anyways, review, please! Saiyonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

•**Chapter 7-The Plan•**

**OK! Sorry it took so long to update this! I meant to update as soon as I got back from school! Anyways, I've been working on the sequel. It has an OC! I hope you like him/her! Anyways, Chapter 7!**

It had been almost 3 months since Daruku started plotting, and now she was finally friends with Yuma.

One day, Daruku ran to Yuma's house.

"Oh, Yuma! I'm so glad you're here. Something awful has happened!" Daruku grabbed Yuma's shoulders, tears streaking down her pale face.  
"It's Astral. He told me terrible things about you. He said you cry about stuff, and you are a weak souled person with no determination or adventurous spirit!" Daruku stared at Yuma, waiting for his reaction.

"Astral said those things? But-but how? Why? I thought he liked me! I like him! WHY? Why Astral?!" Yuma ran upstairs to his room. Daruku walked silently behind him, waiting to hear what he would say when he thought he was alone. She didn't have to wait long.

"Astral, why? I thought you loved me. You told me you did. And I loved you. I still do. Why would you say those things about me?" Daruku was shocked. Yuma and Astral were TOGETHER?! Oh, this was too good to be true. Now to spread it around.

Daruku ran over to Kotori's house to spread the news.

"KOTORI!" Daruku burst into the house, only to see Tetsuo and Kotori leap to opposite sides of the couch, both blushing.

"Were you-" Daruku stared at them, her eyes wide. "Never mind. You are NOT going to believe this! Astral and Yuma are together!" Daraku looked excitedly at the two.

"We know." The both stared at her.

"What?"

"Who didn't know? They're perfect together." Tetsuo stated at Daruku like she was crazy. Daruku realized how they were looking at her. With disgust and…discomfort. Daruku ran, tears streaming down her face. She ran into her and Astral's room, and locked the door. Thankfully, Astral was downstairs, watching TV. Now Daruku had ruined her chances of ever getting back at Astral and Yuma. 

**Well? How was it? Something similar to this happened in my life… I'm sure Bonnygirl10 knows what I'm on about, eh? Anyways, Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

•**Chapter 8-Apologies•  
**

**Ok, this chapter was hard. I'm not going to lie. Just as a side note, if you want me to draw any of the characters, just tell me in your reviews, and I'll find a way to get them to you. Enjoy!**

Daruku stayed locked in the room all weekend. Her parents brought her food, and Astral slept on the couch. Daruku used her ensuite for…the call of nature. This way, she didn't have to leave the room until school on Monday.

Daruku walked downstairs, hair hanging around her shoulders, unbrushed, unstyled, and unwashed. Her uniform was creased and she had a sad, almost apologetic look in her eyes. She walked up to Astral.

"I'm sorry for what I told Yuma. I shouldn't've made stuff up about you, and I hope he forgives you." Without another word, Daruku grabbed her bag and left for school. Astral looked at her retreating figure. Did she just…apologize?

At school, Daruku walked up to Yuma.

"Yuma, I'm sorry for saying those things about Astral. He never said a word of it. I hope that you can forgive him for what he didn't do." Then she walked off to find Kotori and Tetsuo (who were making out behind the gym), leaving Yuma gob smacked.

"Kotori, Tetsuo, I'm sorry for walking in on you last Saturday. It wasn't right of me to barge in like that. I'm also sorry that I tried to gossip about your friends. It was a really mean thing to do." Then she left, leaving Kotori and Tetsuo frozen in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Kotori finally spoke.

"Yeah. I think we should make her something. She tried so hard to make it up to us just now." Tetsuo started walking towards the art room, when Yuma and Astral ran into them.

"Daruku just apologized to us!" Yuma was beyond words, so Astral spoke.

"Yeah, us too. We're about to give her a gift of our gratitude. Wanna help?" Kotori smiled at the boys.

"You bet!" 

**Ok, I know. Daruku would never act like that really, but I'm guessing that if Dark Mist was a teenage girl who had just been shamed, he would act like that, too. Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

•**Chapter 9-Mismatched Eyes•**

**Ok! Last Chapter! I'll keep this short; your support has been great. I can't believe I did this in under a week! Enjoy!**

Daruku and Astral were like day and night. Astral was warm, happy, and kind. He had mismatched gold and silver eyes, and light turquoise hair. Daruku had black hair, mismatched black and gold eyes, and was a cold, unforgiving, snarky girl. But the two of them were the best of friends.

Yuma and Astral had been in a relationship for almost 6 months before they announced it publicly.

Kotori and Tetsuo had been together for almost as long as Yuma and Astral, but no-one but Daruku knew.

The 5 teenagers were the best of friends, and no matter about their eye colour, hair colour, gender, personality or sexuality, nothing could tear them apart.

**Ok, I've changed my mind. I'm going to make a new final chapter because that one was ridiculously short. Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

•**Chapter 10-News•**

**OK! Last Chapter AND carry on to my sequel! This chapter is really short too, so just think of chapters 9+10 as the same chapter, just in 2 parts. Enjoy!**

"Alright, Class. I have some exiting news today." Me Kay announced as he entered the classroom on the last day of term 2. The class fell silent, and all eyes were on Mr Kay.

"What's the news?" Someone asked.

"Well, we are having an Exchange Student over next term. For the NEXT 2 TERMS. Over Christmas, and term 1, 5 students will get to go to Australia and stay with the Exchange." The class broke out in exited chatter.

"I wonder what their name is."

"I wonder if they're a boy or a girl."

"Do you think they can duel?"

"Who do you think will go over to Australia?"

Hundreds of questions filled the classroom, but the loudest ones came from the back corner, where Tetsuo, Kotori, Daruku, Astral, and Yuma sat. They asked about where they would stay, if they could duel, if they spoke Japanese. Well, only one way to find out. 

**Annnnnd… nuthn'. (hehe portal 2 quote) Ok, my first story is officially complete. I will reveal my next story very soon, hopefully within 3-5 days. Saiyonara! See you in me next story (I hope)!**

**•THE END•**


End file.
